Shared Memories
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Wave and Akame meet by chance six months after Tatsumi's death, and they discuss what he meant to the both of them. One-shot.


**Hello to all of you. I was tossing around the idea for a while of a one-shot that centered around Wave and Akame having a chance meeting, with the two of them talking about how Tatsumi changed both of their lives. I hope you all like this. Enjoy and please review!**

 **XXX**

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon of the former Imperial Capital. Six months had passed since Esdeath's defeat at the hands of Akame, and the Revolutionary Army, along with the citizens of the city, with Najenda at the helm, were nearly finished with the reconstruction of the infrastructure and setting up the new nation. The sprawling metropolis was finally looking like its former self once again, without all of the evil and crime that had infested the city in years past. Some of the former Capital's finest restaurants had been rebuilt as well, with people dining out more than they ever did before with the city now being much more safer and free from tyranny.

For one person in particular, life had seemed to have finally taken a turn for the better. Wave had been living a relatively quiet life in a small apartment near the outskirts of the former Capital. Since Kurome's death and the final battle against the Emperor and his Ultimate Imperial Arms that both Tatsumi and himself had participated in, the former Jaeger had tried to keep to himself for the most part, only occasionally going out for fresh air or to a restaurant when it suited him. On this day, however, Wave decided that he would head out on the town to give a look at some things in a shop that he sometimes visited, but before that, he wanted to grab something to eat, as he did not want to be shopping on an empty stomach. He didn't really have anyone to turn to since Kurome had been killed at the hands of her older sister Akame. Wave thought that he had finally found someone he could love, someone who would always be there for him. It seemed that everyone he knew or cared about, with the exception of Run, had gone away from him.

Wave began to make his way towards _The Capital's Finest,_ which was a restaurant where he usually went to dine while in the former Capital. He then opened the door to the place, and as he walked up to the marble counter, Wave took note of the big crowd inside on this night. Most of the booths and chairs were filled, with people having light conversations amongst themselves. Wave then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to face an older gentleman with graying hair. Wave then regarded him with a nod, after which the man began speaking to him.

"Hello sir. Where would you like to sit this evening?"

"I would like a booth if you have any of them left."

"There is one booth remaining, however someone has already occupied the one side. Is that all right with you?"

Wave considered it for a moment. He originally intended to sit by himself as he always did when coming here, but he didn't have a chance to talk to anyone recently, and he figured that he could finally have someone to interact with after six months of mostly being alone.

"It's fine with me, as long as the person already there is okay about it."

"One moment, sir. I will ask her if she wants to be by herself or not."

 _'So the person over there is a girl or a woman? I guess I don't mind. I haven't really spoken to any girls except Kurome's sister since she died. Might as well give it a shot.'_

"Sure thing. I'll just wait here."

Wave looked on as the elder man made his way over to a booth in the far corner, watching to see what the girl had to say to the waiter. Wave could only see the man, as the girl sitting in the booth was out of his line of sight. After about a minute had passed, the man came back over to Wave, who was waiting patiently.

"She has informed me that she does not mind the company. Would you still like to sit there sir?"

"Yes, I'm starving actually."

"Very well sir."

Wave then followed him over to the last remaining table that contained two booths directly across from each other, sitting down on the right side. Wave didn't look at the girl across from him just yet, as the waiter began speaking to him once again.

"I will return in a few minutes to take your orders. While I am here, would you like anything to drink?"

Wave thought about it for a few seconds before he responded.

"I'll have some water, and maybe some iced tea for after I eat."

"Very well, sir."

The waiter then turned to the girl on the opposite side.

"And for you, madam?"

"Just some iced tea please."

The waiter then walked away from the two of them. Wave finally was able to take a look at the girl in front of him, and his jaw almost dropped at the sight before him.

"Akame, from Night Raid? Is that really you?"

Akame looked up at Wave, and what he saw was a mixture of sadness and exhaustion. It looked as if she had been crying recently, as her eyes were red and swollen. Wave was about to ask her if she was all right, but she began speaking to him before he could say anything.

"And you're Wave, from the Jaegers, right? I recall Tatsumi talking about you. He said that you were a good person at heart."

"He did? Well, I always thought that he was a kind-hearted friend as well."

Akame gave him a small nod.

"You also were there for my little sister when I was forced to take her life. I am very grateful for that."

Akame gave him a smile, and Wave nervously rubbed the back of his head for a moment. He was unsure of what to say to that at first, but then he was reminded of his love for Kurome, how he still missed and cared about her even after her death.

"I loved your sister. I still do, even now."

Akame nodded to him once again.

"I never got to tell him this, but I loved Tatsumi. He was so good to me, and he always tried to cheer me up or give me some kind of encouragement. I think that he loved me as well. I know that he cared deeply for Mine and all of his friends, though it seemed like there was something that he always wanted to tell me, but he never had the chance to. I guess we both didn't."

Wave noticed Akame's eyes becoming watery and sad. He saw tears beginning to fall on the table in front of them, and he began to feel sadness creeping into his consciousnes. He then said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Tatsumi is still here with us, you know."

Akame looked up at him in a mixture of sadness and confusion as he continued.

"It's something my parents told me when I was little. Even though someone isn't alive physically anymore, their spirit and influence still lives on. Tatsumi changed everyone that he met, however I think that he changed you and me the most of anyone else. I only knew him for a short time, but I could tell when I was fighting alongside him during our battle against the Emperor that Tatsumi would do anything to protect his friends and any innocent civilians. Out of all the people I've met and the friends that I have made, I think that Tatsumi was the person who gave me the courage and the fortitude to do what was right. Because of his sacrifice, Akame, you, me, and all of the citizens of this city and the nation can finally live in peace."

Akame was still crying, but the tears were more of joy than sorrow now. Akame gave Wave a smile, after which she then got up to sit next to him. As Wave began to get nervous as Akame scooted closer to him, he turned towards her slightly, but he then felt Akame bury her face into his chest, still sobbing and whimpering in sadness. Wave put a comforting arm around Akame's back, gently holding her against him.

"I miss Tatsumi so much Wave."

"I know, Akame. I miss him too."

Akame looked up at Wave, her sobs and moans beginning to cease. She then slowly began to sit up, and Wave took his arm off of her, still looking at Akame in concern. Akame then looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for being there for me, Wave. That's the second time you've helped me now."

"It wasn't a problem. After all, what are friends for, right?"

"You mean, you consider me a friend? Even after us being enemies until recently?"

"Yes, I consider you as my friend. No matter what our beliefs are or what side we were on in the past, none of that matters now. We've both lost people that we cared about, but even so, that doesn't mean that we can't hold onto the people that are still here."

Wave held his hand out to Akame in a gesture of friendship and solidarity.

"Mind if we shake on it?"

Akame took Wave's hand and gave it a shake, but what she did next surprised him. Akame pulled Wave into a friendly embrace, and he patted her back in reassurance.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Akame."

"I feel the same way."

Wave and Akame smiled at each other, both with spirits lifted after their time spent together. They then shared one more embrace, both of them wondering what the future held in store. Wave then had one last thought cross his mind, bringing a tear to his eye.

 _'Rest in peace, Tatsumi, my friend. I'm sure you and Kurome are up there watching over Akame and myself. I'll live the rest of my life to the fullest, and make sure that this new nation will remain peaceful and free from evil. That's the least I can do, for all of us. And Tatsumi, I will look after Akame for you. She is a good person, and I can tell why you were so fond of her. So long Tatsumi, and thank you, for everything.'_

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this story, and I hope that you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Please leave a review! Reviews are what I live for as a writer! Thanks, and one more note to pass along: R.I.P. Tatsumi. He was a great warrior and friend to Akame and the rest of Night Raid. He will be missed.**


End file.
